COde Lyoko E101: Pets Part 2
by James the Lesser
Summary: Aelita still has Milly and Tamiya as her pets. Now fused how much more powerful will they be? And will Jeremie be able to heal Yumi?


**Code Lyoko Episode 101: Pets Part 2**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-100 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

The gang is in the sewers after Jim called them and told them to have a meeting. Jim finally makes it and closes the cover. "Well why are we here?" Aelita hadn't attacked all day and the group was taking the break to study and be with each other.

"Bad news." Jim gets to the bottom of the ladder. "They might close the school."

"What? Why? It's the end of the year we just have our exams and then a week to leave."

"No I mean next year Kadic Academy might not open. We've lost four students this year and the other parents are worried about their children. If we couldn't protect those kids then maybe we shouldn't be allowed to have any here." Jim and the other teachers had been in a meeting with Mr. Delmas to hear the bad news.

"But it was Sanne, and Aelita, only William's actually gone." Yumi cringes and starts to count to keep her emotions under control.

"They don't know that and we can't tell them can we?" Odd sits down on his skateboard. "If they don't open the school next year we'll probably get sent to different schools."

"It would be the perfect opportunity for my parents to force me into the gifted children's school." Jeremie did not want to go anywhere his friends weren't.

"Well, if we got Aelita back and you found a way to fix Milly and Tamiya it would only be William gone." Sissi didn't want the school to close she'd practically lived there for over eight years, ever since her father became the principal.

"I can't fix them!" Jeremie tried to get it through to the others but they didn't understand. "The only one who could is Aelita but she won't be of much help will she?"

"For now." Odd knew Jeremie could do it he just had to convince Jeremie he could. "Well, we have to do something, we can't let Kadic Academy close."

"What do you expect us to do Odd? Tell them it's ok we'll probably keep Aelita from killing any more students?" Yumi's counting wasn't working and her emotions take control. "We should just delete the bitch and Xana! Kill them before they kill us! Why do we act like we will get Aelita out? Jeremie couldn't do it with his best program what makes us think he will be able to do it anyways?" Yumi collapses to the floor and grabs the back of her head. "Turn it off for good then blow the place up to keep anyone else from finding the Super Computer! No bring hammers down and smash that damn computer!"

"Yumi calm down," Ulrich kneels next to her. "Yumi please calm down." Yumi screams and lashes out at Ulrich. He grabs her arm and pins it to the floor. "Guys help me with her." Odd grabs Yumi's other arm and Sissi sits on her legs.

"Let me go! I'll kill her! Don't send me as Aelita send me as myself so I can fight and put her in the ground!" Yumi struggles against her friends holding her down. "If we had just deleted Lyoko and Xana after we got Aelita's fragment back this would be over and William would be alive! It's your fault William's dead because you were Aelita's bitch and did whatever the hell she wanted!" Yumi spits at Jeremie as foam forms around her mouth. "I'll kill you to!" Yumi starts screaming more beating her head against the cement floor of the sewers.

"Grab her head!" S.S. does keeping Yumi from beating her head against the floor. "Jeremie is Aelita attacking? Yumi was never this bad until yesterday."

"I don't know, I can't bring my lap top because Aelita can hide in it and spy on us." Jeremie gets his cell phone out. "Let's see if this works." Jeremie had been working on a program so he wouldn't have to bring the lap top with him everywhere. "No, no attack, unless my program isn't working." Jeremie turns to Jim. "I guess this meeting is over but I want to try something. Help the others get Yumi to the Factory while I go get my lap top."

"Not now." Jeremie makes it to his dorm room to find his lap top broken. "She is attacking."

"Who's attacking?" Emily was walking by Jeremie's room to Mike's room when she hears Jeremie.

"Uh nothing, it's just a game I play online and one of the neighbor lords is attacking my castle."

"What's it called?"

"Uh, I have to go Emily, sorry." Jeremie runs out of his room.

Back at the Factory Yumi was still going crazy. Ulrich decides he can't wait for Jeremie and goes to take Yumi down to the Scanners and send her to Lyoko. When he gets to the Scanner Room he sees the middle Scanner is broken. "You've got to be kidding me!" Aelita had sent something to Earth! "We have to get Yumi to Lyoko, help me get her in the Scanner." Ulrich, with Sissi and S.S. get Yumi into the Scanner. "Ok Odd send her!" The doors close trapping Yumi in the Scanner until she lands on Lyoko.

"What happened?" Yumi looks around and finds she is on Lyoko in the Ice Sector.

"You had an attack so we sent you to Lyoko." Odd has the headset on.

"Oh." Yumi goes to wipe her brow and feels something bulging from her forehead. "What's this?" She squeezes it and her head explodes in pain. "Aaaa!" She drops to the ground as the pain causes her to collapse.

"Yumi!" Odd only hears the screaming. "I don't see any monsters, what hit you?"

"Nothing." Yumi regains control as the pain goes away. "Something's wrong with me, its worse then before." Yumi stands up. "Why me?" Yumi had been the target of Sanne's attacks more then anyone else. From a giant teddy bear to being tortured in Sector 5 Sanne targeted her and now her worst attack was still affecting Yumi. Aelita didn't target her but the stress from the attacks and fighting a friend affected the damage Sanne had done to her.

"I'm bringing you back now." It took Odd a little longer then Jeremie but he figures it out. Yumi leaves Lyoko and stumbles out of the Scanner a moment later.

"Feel better Yumi?" Ulrich hugs her so she can lean on him for support.

"A little." Yumi's head throbbed with pain but it wasn't so bad that she couldn't stand on her own. She pushes Ulrich away and sits down. "I can't keep doing this Ulrich what if it had happened while an attack was going on?" Yumi was scared that she might get someone killed because she wouldn't be able to do her duties as a member of the group.

"You're better on Lyoko so you won't mess up." Ulrich sits down next to her. "I wonder what Jeremie has planned." A few minutes later Jeremie gets to the Factory.

"Hey, she's attacking."

"We know, she trashed the middle Scanner."

"She sent something here? But why hasn't it come after us yet?" Jeremie is both worried and curious. Aelita sent something to Lyoko but nothing came after him on his way to the Factory.

"She could be tricking us, make us think she sent something so we do a return to the past." Odd gets on the elevator and takes it down to the others.

"Ok, I'll send you to Lyoko, except Yumi." Three get in the Scanners. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Jim, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "Transfer Sissi, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Sissi, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko.

"What about Yumi?" Ulrich looks around watching out for any monsters.

"I'm going to do a scan and see if I can find a way to cure Yumi." He had Scanned her before but Jeremie had a new idea. Yumi steps in a Scanner and the doors close. "Hmmm, interesting, but what's this?" Jeremie studies the information and can't make it out. "This must be the damage Sanne did to Yumi, if I can delete it or modify it I might be able to cure her."

"Really?" Ulrich and the others are listening.

"Maybe, but if I delete it and it turns out to delete her medulla oblongata she would be killed instantly." He wouldn't risk it until he knew it wouldn't kill Yumi.

"Well we have a Tower to deactivate."

"Yeah, and find out if there is a monster loose on Earth and what the target is. If it didn't target us it will be after something." If the monster killed someone it would be three people Aelita has killed and another reason to stop her permanently.

"Ok I'm sending Yumi now." Yumi virtualizes on Lyoko as do the vehicles. "Jim wait, I'm sending something else." Two shoes appear on Lyoko. "I think I got the size right."

"What are they?"

"I want you to wear them while Yumi takes the Overwing for herself. If they work right, wait, do you know how to roller skate?"

"I was once known as the Roller Disco King with the hottest moves on the rink." Jim puts them on and two mini rockets come out. "Watch the move that won me the trophy three years in a row!" Jim takes off and does a weird flip barely landing on his feet. "I was smaller back then and there were wheels."

"I think you should keep the aerobatics to a minimum for now big guy." Odd laughs at Jim's moves.

"No point in getting hurt before we get to the Tower. Especially since we'll probably have to fight Milly and Tamiya." Ulrich gets on the Overbike as Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard and Yumi on the Overwing. "Where do we go Jeremie?"

"55 Degrees North, 72 Degrees west." Jeremie can do nothing more. His last program was a failure and he didn't know why. He had scanned it several times and couldn't find any flaws. He turns the TV program on and looks through the channels to see if Aelita's monster had been spotted yet.

Back at Kadic Academy the students were either worried over the exams tomorrow or outside enjoying the day figuring that they would pass even if it was a low passing grade and didn't worry about the exams. A student is getting juice from a machine when something blocks out the sun. He turns around and screams in terror. "Aaaa!" He goes to run away finding himself pinned between the monster and the juice machines. "Please don't hurt me." He cowers as the monster leans down to him.

"Rarer." The monster tries to speak. "Rirola, Ri rar rarer." The student, Nicholas, couldn't understand what the monster said or wanted to understand. He was to scared feeling the hot breath of the monster on him.

"Call 911!" Herve had been walking to the juice machines where Nicholas was supposed to meet him when he sees the monster. He had been wiping his glasses off and didn't see it until he put them back on. "Wait, my phone." Herve reaches for his phone and is shaking so badly from fear he drops it.

"Rarer!" The monster growls and leaves Nicholas at the machines as it walks towards the dorm building. The monster gets to the doors and finds it won't fit so it walks along the outside of the building until it stops.

"What is it doing?" Students had gathered around watching the monster. It punches the wall of the dorm building and uses the hole it made to climb up the wall. It continues to make holes climbing up the wall until it gets to the girls' floor. It bashes it's head into the wall knocking the entire wall out.

"Aaaa!" A girl had just been moved into the room after the original occupants, Milly Solovieff and Tamiya Diop, had disappeared. "Aaaaa!" She runs out of the room screaming hysterically as the monster reaches into the room.

"Rarer!" The monster drops to the ground. "Rer ris Rarer!" The monster roars scaring the students who run away from the school as fast as they can.

"Uh guys I think I know where the monster is." The TV channel he was on had breaking news at Kadic Academy.

"The large creature attacked the Academy about six minutes ago before walking off towards the downtown of the city. The police are following but so far the beast does not seem to be attacking anyone in specific. You may find it interesting the room the monster attacked was that of missing students Milly Solovieff and Tamiya Diop.

"I wonder what they are doing." Jeremie is glad they hadn't attacked anyone but worries about what their mission is.

"Jeremie we've got trouble." There were three Dragons, or what appeared to be Dragons until the group got closer.

"What is that?" All three Dragons seemed to have tails coming from the back. "I guess she gave them close combat weapons to keep people like Ulrich and Sissi from getting them." Odd aims his arm at the Dragons. "Speed Arrow!" He fires a dozen only to have the Dragons use their new tails to knock them down.

"Try your other arrows." Ulrich was watching the Dragons looking for a weakness.

"Exploding Arrows!" Red arrows shoot out of Odd's arms and the first Dragon blocks them with its tail only to explode as the arrows hit its tail. "Still stupid as ever aren't they?" Odd flies up over the Dragons. "Exploding Arrow!" This time the Dragons move out of the way.

"Odd you should know not to say stuff like that." Ulrich wasn't seeing any weaknesses. "Jim you're a big boy see if you can muscle these guys out of the way."

"Ok, these boots are a little wobbly but I think the Disco King can make them work." Jim takes off charging the Dragons. The Dragons split up and Jim goes after the one on the right. "Get back here chicken." Jim rubs his hands together. "Thunder Clap!" A ring of energy comes out of Jim but the Dragon is to far away.

"Jim watch out!" While Jim was chasing the Dragon the other one had come up from behind and lashes out with its tail.

"Aaaaa!" The tip of the tail touches Jim and sends pain shooting through his body. Jim reaches out and grabs the tail. "Only the tip hurts." He reaches out with his other hand and grabs the Dragon. Pulling with his other hand he rips the tail off. "Not so bad now are you?" The Dragon tries to get away but Jim's large hands don't let go.

"Behind you Jim pay attention!" Ulrich was on the Overbike flying towards the other Dragon but would be to far away to stop it.

"No problem Ulrich I got this." Jim swings his hips allowing him to put the Dragon in his hands in front of him. The other Dragon stops and is distracted long enough for Odd to hit it with Exploding Arrows.

"Come on Jim throw the other one!" Jim cocks his arm back throws the broken Dragon as hard as he can as Odd hits it with Speed Arrows until it explodes.

"Wow, that was different." Ulrich puts his sword away. "And it slowed us down, we have to get to the Tower before Milly and Tamiya hurt someone." The group takes off for the Tower as a monster on Earth heads into the middle of the city.

"Get out of the way!" The police were trying to clear the streets as the monster lumbered down the street. It seemed to be on a mission but what that was no one knew.

"Rarer!" The monster finally stops in front of an apartment building. It can't fit through the doors so it does what it did before, punch holes in the outside wall and climb up. The building is being evacuated when the monster appears to find the room it is looking for. It punches a hole and starts to climb in when a helicopter appears behind it.

"Hold your fire!" The military so far had only been given orders to observe. "What the hell is this thing after?"

"We don't know Sir but it hasn't injured anyone yet." The pilot stays far enough away from the monster to not be in danger.

"Rarer!" The monster is in the living room of the apartment and punches through a wall into a little girls' bedroom. "Rarer…" It reaches out and grabs a small teddy bear. The monster curls up inside the room damaging the bed and drawers but not hurting anyone.

"This is amazing news! The monster seems to have fallen asleep!" The reporter as was everyone else was stupefied. "No one knows why but the monster seemed to choose not only the dorm room of Milly Solovieff but now the apartment building and apartment of Milly Solovieff. Milly Solovieff, a Kadic Academy student, disappeared recently with Tamiya Diop with no clues and now this monster appears. Could the two be connected?"

"That is amazing." Jeremie had been watching the news while his friends went for the Tower. "Guys, Milly is in control, Aelita isn't controlling her." Milly had wanted her teddy bear and went to the places she had it, the dorm building and then her room in her apartment where the bear went after she disappeared. "Still hurry but don't be worried about anyone getting hurt she's ok. Or is it they're ok?" Milly and Tamiya had been fused by Aelita but it was clear Milly was in control.

"Well that's a good thing I guess." They would still need to do a return to the past since just about everyone had seen the 'monster' but no one would get hurt. "There it is." The Tower was finally visible and so were the monsters guarding it.

"More of those new Dragons." Odd smiles. "I like these new ones, no lasers, just stay away and they can't hurt you."

"I'd rather have lasers." Jim rubs is back where he had been stung earlier.

"Triplicate!" Sissi splits apart. "Triplicate!" She does it again.

"What are you doing Sissi?" Ulrich has his sword out and was trying to think of a plan of attack.

"Evening the odds, Triplicate!" Sissi splits apart again. "You should do it to Ulrich so we can distract them for Yumi."

"Whatever." Ulrich was not going to get ideas from Sissi, he was the leader. "Odd and S.S. do a one, two, three it's me. Yumi you stay behind, Jim you charge them and try to scatter them. Sissi you do what you want." They get closer and closer to the Tower when it deactivates. "What the heck is she doing now?"

"Guys another Tower just activated in the Ice Sector!" Jeremie was caught off guard by the beeping noise of the Super Scan and nearly fell out of his seat. "Be careful she might be powering her monsters."

"Oh great, we need to find a Way Tower and avoid these guys at the same time." Odd was ready to attack but now they needed a new plan. "Well Jeremie where's the closest Way Tower?"

"To the west, it's not that far." Jeremie has the news on still and watches to see what happens.

"Hey, the controls, something's wrong!" The pilot loses control of the helicopter. "Oh hell no the weapons just engaged!"

"Turn them off!" They weren't supposed to attack the monster unless it attacked first.

"I can't everything's gone haywire!" The pilot punches the control panel. "Stupid piece of…" He is interrupted when a missile fires from the helicopter into the building. Another missile fires as the machine guns on the helicopter start to fire. The building is hit with more missiles and bullets and starts to collapse.

"Jump!" The helicopter is hit by falling debris as the pilot gets his belt off and grabs the emergency parachute. The pilot and the control man jump out of the helicopter releasing their parachutes as they clear the helicopter. When they land on the ground they roll and start to run as the helicopter slams into the building causing the death blow. The building collapses into the city below.

"Oh God no," Jeremie had been watching the news and sees the building collapse. "Why, why Aelita, they, she…" Jeremie is lost for words. "She was your pet why would you kill her?"

"Because she wouldn't listen to me!" Aelita comes out of the Super Computer knocking Jeremie over. "I sent her to Earth to kill you but no she wanted her damn teddy bear, Bearer!" Aelita in Death Demon form floats above Jeremie. "I can't kill you!" She grabs her head after she tried to charge an energy ball to kill Jeremie. "You'll live for now but next time I won't fail!" Aelita gets back into the Super Computer leaving a very scared Jeremie on the floor.

"Jeremie?" The others on Lyoko heard Aelita's screaming but weren't sure what happened. "Do we go and deactivate the other Tower?" The others had made it to the Way Tower and were waiting for Jeremie to tell them what to do.

"No, you're coming back, she deactivated the Tower, she did what she wanted." Jeremie decides it would be easier to just do a return to the past then to bring his friends back then do it. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and sends the Lyoko Gang back in time.

The group is in the sewers for a new meeting. "She killed them." Jeremie couldn't get over that, Aelita had killed Milly and Tamiya. "We have to stop her somehow."

"Yes we do but you won't do it Jeremie." Yumi was already angry over the news of Milly and Tamiya's death and wasn't calming down. "All you have to do is delete her and Lyoko but you won't!"

"You know it isn't that easy. Aelita will detect the deletion and leave the Super Computer. If she does that we will have no way of fighting her."

"Then keep her from leaving! You're the genius in our group so act like it!" Yumi starts to move towards Jeremie when Ulrich grabs her.

"Calm down Yumi hitting Jeremie won't solve anything." Yumi struggles against Ulrich.

"Make him! You're his best friend you can make him do it! I don't want to fight anymore! I want to be normal!" Yumi is able to break Ulrich's grip and charges Jeremie only to be tripped by S.S. who sticks her leg out.

"Get her!" S.S. and Ulrich jump on top of Yumi.

"Jeremie don't worry about Aelita fix Yumi." Ulrich and S.S. have Yumi pinned to the ground. "Thanks S.S. I got her." S.S. gets off of Yumi leaving Ulrich to keep her down.

"I am looking at that information and if I can find the source code I should be able to heal her. Right now it seems to be like a digital tumor but it won't grow like a real tumor, I think."

"Tumor? Like cancer?" Ulrich keeps Yumi pinned. "She won't die because of it will she?"

"No it seems to affect her but it isn't designed to kill her." Jeremie goes over to the ladder. "I guess we wait for Aelita to attack again while I work on curing Yumi."

"Don't stay up all night Jeremie you need sleep, the exams are tomorrow." Everyone looks at Jim.

"Oh crap that's right." Odd smacks himself on the forehead. "I completely forgot about those."

"Same here, if Aelita attacks during those we won't be able to leave. Short of death you can't get out of an exam." The group might be in trouble tomorrow if Aelita attacked.

"Cross your fingers, knock on wood, get a lucky rabbit's foot. Other then that we have no way to keep her from attacking." Jeremie goes up the ladder and is followed by the rest except Yumi and Ulrich.

"Calm down Yumi so we can go back." Yumi struggles some more. "Please calm down." Ulrich hugs her hard to keep her arms pinned to her sides. "I can't lose you Yumi I love you." Ulrich stays with Yumi until she calms down.


End file.
